Trust Me
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Bucky had been running until he just ran out of luck. Though maybe being capture wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to him.


**Author's Note: All that know me will know just how much of a fan of marvel I am, and in light of seeing the new movie guardians of the galaxy, I decided to write a story for Bucky. He's one of my favorite characters and there's not enough out there for me to read on him. I expected this to just be a oneshot, but it became longer then I thought it would be. You think it should have another chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story it's and the OC used. Thanks for read and feel free to leave a review if you have the time!**

The first thing that Bucky registered was that it was hot, that second was that his arm hurt. His good arm, or the human and not metal one at least. He could really feel much coming from the metal one anyway, some but not a lot. Perk of being part robot; not as human as you used to be. It was hot and his arm hurt, there was a dripping sensation coming from it so it had to be bleeding. He would look at it himself to confirm if it wasn't so damn dark. Dark and hot, why the hell was it so dark?

All he could really remember was that shield or hydra or whoever those people were had been chasing him and he had stolen a car to get away. It was really all a bit fuzzy, but at least it wasn't gone like his pre metal arm memories seemed to be. He guessed at least that was something, and a hell of a lot better than nothing. There had been a helicopter and something about a rocket, the screams of a dame and blood before he just seemed to blank out. It was never good to have to remember that you fainted (from blood-loss, exhaustion, fear).

He could move and that was something at least. Bucky used his training from the past years of being an assassin to keep calm and run his hand along the dark enclosure that he was in. It was much like a steal box and then he judge (by the way that everything suddenly jolted up and then down again) that he must be moving. He could only really wonder who had captured him; it had been several weeks since his run in with Captain America and when he didn't report back to base they probably set people after him. He didn't actually know if it was them who had been tailing him, he didn't really even recognize any of them. He had had several confrontations, but this was the first time he had been captured. He had expected to be captured at all, it seemed much more likely that they would kill him on sight.

He moved quickly to the corner and braced himself once the box started moving again. When the floor opened out he let out a grunt of surprise before tucking a rolling so he didn't break anything when landing on the concrete floor. The room was a small jail cell with poor lighting, but at least it had some compared to the moving box. There was a tiny window much too high up for him to reach and one uncomfortable looking cot that appeared to be occupied by a girl.

That caught his attention more than anything else, including the steel door that could lead out and the fact that the wall had to open in some way since he had entered that way. She was small, or just tiny but adult female. Wearing a summer dress and no shoes, she had definitely been here awhile it was getting to be late into autumn. She shivered as he even drew attention towards her and wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them even closer to her body. He didn't know if it was even possible at this point to get those legs closer, but she looked terrified and he wasn't going to say anything about it.

In fact, he noted that she was whimpering, but very quietly, like she was afraid what would happen if someone heard. Buck could only wonder if someone trapped her down here, tortured her and then perhaps forgot she was here, placing him in the cell because they thought it was empty. He moved over towards her, scared or not his captors hadn't said as much as a word to him and he needed to know the situation.

He stood in front of the barely passable cot and noted that it had been a long time since he had had as much as a conversation with a woman. "Girl, tell me where we are and what I am doing here." Okay in his defence it had been a very long time since talking normally to a person and one could easily forget not everything has to be said in demand format. He also didn't mean to sound so angry but it was still too hot for his liking and his arm was stilling bleeding without any sign of stopping; altogether he was in quite a bad mood.

The poor girl whimpered louder and tears even came to her eyes as she tried to back away from him and ended up falling off the bed, landing on the concrete with a loud thwack. He felt bad, perhaps he should have thought ahead better and shouldn't have loomed over her like that. His mother would be ashamed of him, probably, he couldn't really remember. Tears started to full out stream from her eyes and down her porcelain white cheeks.

He ended up kneeling down in front of her, there wasn't else much that he could do for her besides let her cry. "Jesus sweetheart, you gotta calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." The tears didn't stop but the whimpering did as she stared up at him. He noted those big brown eyes of hers and decided that even slightly swollen red from tears they would qualify as beautiful. She didn't answer but when he didn't move neither did she and she didn't react badly from him being right there in front of her. That was something at the very least.

Before anything else was said or done between the two off them the static from a PA system turned on. Bucky made a quick survey of the room, the speaker was up high out of reach directly under the window and there appeared to be a camera in the top corner. So he had been being watched this whole time after all. Typical.

A voice rang out from the speaker, "Attention soldier, you have been placed in a new type of program. Enjoy your companion, and rest well, bandages have been provided located under the bed. Tomorrow we will have a test for you, sleep while you can you'll need the energy." Buck really didn't like the way they said "enjoy your companion" like it was some type of joke. Did they expect him to just kill her or something?

The speaker went off and said no more at all, but he got what he wanted anyway. Government/bad-y facility captured him and want to run tests/missions now that they have him. By that window they weren't underground and he was most likely under constant supervision. It might take some time to break out, but that didn't mean it wouldn't happen. By the bandages they left for him ( just a bandage nothing like a clip to close it together, but he's had a lot less for a lot worse) they want him to stay alive.

This could be a whole lot worse and for once he wasn't even lonely. Though usually (if he could remember) he preferred his company to be more of the willing type. He breathed out a small sigh, there was no point for one of them to spend the night on the floor, he'd most likely need his strength tomorrow and she didn't look like she needed any more stress then she already had. They could share the bed, it wouldn't be bad, and he apparently shared a single bed with Captain America in his youth more days than not. Guy was huge compared to this woman who was probably 90 pounds soaking wet. Maybe a single bed had gotten smaller over the years, but he was absolutely sure him and Steve wouldn't fit on this cot together.

They were still staring at each other after the PA turned itself off and Bucky ended up bringing his hand up to run through his hair. He needed to find a way out of here and it would be a lot easier to have another person in on it as well, but it wouldn't be easy with the way the girl shook like a leaf every time he moved. He smirked as all lights turned off behind them, this was going to be one interesting challenge.


End file.
